Tristan Leonhart
Tristan, a disciple of discipline, the bearer of royalty's blood, and The son of Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart, born human and raised wisely with simplicity. Yearning, he travels around the known land, searching and learning different cultures with curiousity. Appearance: A tall, lean teenager having pale as his skin complexion. His face depicted beautifully, a smooth yet lusciously volumed dirty blonde for his hair and its color, and bright hazel colored eyes. His body build maybe hidden but he’s body has been depicted as extremely well-toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fat and muscles lined throughout his arms, legs and abdominal area. He is usually either frowning or expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. He is generally seen wearing different clothes, though usually seen wearing a plain white dress shirt, an old white ascot, black trousers and dress shoes. Personality: Calm atmospheric attitude, operating his days under a fixed expression, while hiding his intentions with a cold-like expression. Despite his attitude, he works with utter simplicity. Tends to follow "healthy" advices from friends and orders from the authorities, and if he knows exactly what needs to be done, he'll rather then do his work in his own ways. But from different experiences he had learned from different cultures, he was given a new outlook in life, and that is people are trying to best what they are worth in life. Bio: He keeps his history private, knowing that it is quite messy and hard for a man to understand. But to how he acts in public, it could be clear in one’s eyes that his life has been shaped morbidly. Abilities: Proficient and shows expertise towards guns and light weight swords. Especially preferring the weapons he and his friends’ stole from a company that sells hybrid like weapons. He is also quick at analyzing situations whether outside and inside the battle, but he also believes that a person can never be right in their decisions. In physical means, he’s moderately fast and strong, though with his heightened senses and depth perception, let’s say he’s an outstanding combatant to face. Skills: Despite being human, he hails from a bloodline whom are the descendants of “miracle”, giving him this inhumane trait wherein, Tai, has the powers to discharge electricity from his fingertips to an extent which is capable of paralyzing enemies through a metallic and alike as medium, all the while increasing its inflicted damage overtime. Also, he is immune to his own electricity, therefore he can freely use this against his body, just so it could act like a barrier from incoming bare punches and kick. Equipments: A-Gear, Model 1: A modified gunblade of some sorts that suits the wielder’s likings. Its main purpose is to assassinate in range, melee and/or extended melee combat, those and only. There are three parts that composes this modified arsenal, the operating device, blade section and gun section. *'Operating Device:' The operating device resembles the shape of a normal handgun, a revolver more likely. The device itself has two triggers, the first trigger is used for the guns, and for the second trigger, it is used solely for the blades. It also has a top piece and bottom piece where blades are put for combat. Thus the operating device also works as a sword's handle. *'Gun Section:' it is stated earlier that it acts like a revolver, having itself built with a barrel where the bullets are going to be loaded. And the other parts, still resemble the ones found in a revolver’s build, but a bit more tinier and complex just so that the operating device will also act like a sword’s handle. *'Blade Section:' the top piece have gaps wherein the wielder could actually attach or detach the blades, and that is simply done by sliding the blade within the gaps, most preferably ultra hard steel blades, once the blade is in the gap, the second trigger will now be used, pulling that would actually attach the blade completely into the handle, and if the wielder pulls the trigger once again, it’ll detach itself. Thus, it is also capable of being hurled for extended melee range. U-Gear, Model 3: A highly advance and complex build umbrella, having two purposes inside and outside the field of battle as a shield, and a rifle. *'Shield Section:' The canopy is built with refined bullet proof fabric, that is sporting a projection of what’s going on in front of the canopy onto the backside of the canopy, and it was possible through certain modifications during the time it was still a prototype. *'Gun Section:' The handle was complexly built, having it and its pole shaped similarly to a Musket's build. With the ferrule having a tiny gap wherein the bullets - preferrably shotgun rounds - will fly out from. Relationships: *'Frey Reinhart:' Frey played a big role in Tai’s life, acting as his brother. He taught Tai a lot, from basics hand to hand combat, blade and gun wielding, and somewhat a friendly behaviour. *'Fi Reinhart:' A friend that taught him how to have an analytical mind before, during, inside and outside of combat. Trivia and Fun Facts: *He’s pretty simple when it comes to naming stuff, since he prefers to name things with their known name, for example, he’ll name a dog, dog. *He has a pet peeve and those are doors that are left lying open. *He’s afraid of tea cups, ever since his childhood accident involving how to hold one properly. *He is known to be a stuttering mess once he is in front of someone he admires. *His scent differs from floral scents, rose, lotus and etc, and has a bit of sandalwood musk. *His weapons were inspired from Hybrid Weapons, especially with the modified gun umbrella which was inspired from the Movie: Kingsman.